Katomaru
by LoveNote98
Summary: what happens when katara and sesshomaru meet? Action, Adventure, Deomic Auras, ...romance?
1. Ch1 The Lovely, Yellow Eyed Mystery

Hello, this story has gotten many hits, but not a lot of views after this chapter…I just wanted to give ya'll the heads up that the first couple of chapters may be slow, but once you read them, the later chapters get really heated/intense b/w sesh and Katara (just look at the title of chapter 5)

Anyways, I really hope if you look at this chapter, you keep reading, b/c I've worked hard on this, and I want as many people to see and review it as possible. Thanx,

Chrissy

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Katara was bored, to put it plainly. She and Sokka hadn't been getting along as usual, but none of their fights had been important enough to give her anything to do. With Sokka, and his obnoxious personality and rather unfortunate tendency to always get into fights, Katara had found that being enraged with her brother had kept her busy with both parents gone over the years.

"Katara!" Gran-gran's gravely, old voice croaked out to her, "You really ought to be out with boys, a pretty fourteen year old, such as yourself! Youth is never eternal,"

"Gran-gran," Katara said patiently, none of her annoyance ebbing in as she spoke, "All the boys near my age are gone in the war. There wouldn't be anyone around to flirt with if I wanted to."

"True, true. My smart little granddaughter." Gran-gran replied, "Well, I still think you should take a walk anyway. Refresh your mind."

"Alright," Katara agreed, not wanting to start an argument. The old woman could put up a real fight if she was motivated enough.

"Good," without another word, Gran-gran left shuffling, with still more grace than Katara could probably muster.

Katara sighed, but walked out a minute later.

Katara was bundled up in her blue coat with white fuzzy fur, yet she still felt cold. But it was not the frigid air which brought on such chill. She could distinctly sense an icy draft through the air.

She shuddered, feeling as though the world was closing in on her, she was pressured and overpowered by this horrible, pressing fog. Her lungs closed up, the air too thick and surly to enter and circulate her body.

Katara fell, and curled to a fetal position, utterly helpless, wondering what the heck this strange thing was.

Then…she heard a voice.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me, your loyal servant, Jakken!"

"Master Jakken, Lord Sesshomaru is long gone. He went to look for Naraku."

"Yes, I know, Rin. He used the tetsaiga to transport us to this alternate dimension…and then left us in pursuit of Naraku!"

"Master Jakken!"

"What is it now, Rin?"

"Master Jakken…look over there…a girl…it looks as though she's hurt."

A moment later, Katara numbly sensed the presence of two other beings, but she was too encased in unconsciousness to communicate.

So, Katara ducked into a world which was easy, blanketed in black.

Katara woke to a strange, yet not quite uncomfortable sensation. She felt as though she were lying in sand, with a layer of water soothingly breaking it away. She felt relief as she breathed in what she never knew had left her.

"She's waking, Lord Sesshomaru!" said a high-pitched voice, pulling her disconcertingly out of a peaceful slumber.

"What was that strange mist? It affected her and Rin! Those weak humans, you can never go anywhere without them dying from something! And you were so cool Lord Sesshomaru! But then again…us full-fledged demons would never be affected. I bet your half-demon brother Inuyasha would be dead too!"

"Quiet, Jakken." Said a harsh, but rich voice.

Katara's eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful man she's ever seen. Granted, since the war with the firelord, she hadn't seen many men, but he would have beaten them all anyway. She practically swooned at his long, white, silky hair. Sokka would kill to have his exotic tattoos, or flawless skin. Even his yellow eyes were a lovely mystery.

"Damn that Naraku. That was his mist. He was here, but he escaped." The man said quietly. Then he turned back to Katara. "What's your name?"

Katara practically jumped back as the man's lethal gaze landed upon her. She shuddered, then meekly spoke.

"My name is…Katara." She said slowly, as though she could forget it if speaking too quickly. Then again, looking into his glassy yet hard gaze, Katara didn't doubt she could disremember anything.

The man nodded, then turned his back from her.

"Jakken." He ordered, "take Rin to the large ice bank where we landed and wait for me there." He gave a small glance in Katara's direction, "I want to talk to this girl. Alone."

"Yes, my lord." A strange creature that looked like a 2 feet tall toad with a large staff bowed in front of the deliriously beautiful man. Jakken hurried off with a pretty little girl with black hair and an orange kimono. She looked back curiously at katara, giving her a small smile as she hurried after the toad and another inexplicable creature with scales and two heads. Things were getting very strange around here.

Katara stood up shakily, but as soon as both feet were on the ground, katara felt a massive crushing weight on her head, like one of those horrid migranes sokka would sometimes get. Katara had methods for aiding headaches, but with her skull splitting the way it was, she had little time to think rationally. She swayed dramatically to the right, and felt the earth begin to pull her down, the gravity too much to fight.

Katara waited for the terrible impact, the daggers to stab her head all around as she crashed to the ground, but it never came. Katara slowly opened an eye. suddenly, she was looking directly at the handsome stranger, who held her in his arms, looking down at her with an impassive expression, though she could have sworn she saw a flicker of concern trace his eyes, before fizzing out again.

He set her down slowly, and katara found herself wistful from no longer being cradled by him, lying against his chest like a hug, even if it were only for one precious moment.

She maneuvered herself onto a nearby rock, settling down so she was comfortable. Katara turned to see what the white haired man was doing, but to her dissapointment, found that he had not moved closer to her, but had stayed where he was.

"So…what's your name? you are going to tell me, aren't you?" katara asked with a bit more strength.

"it's none of your concern." He said placidly. Though he had not used a harsh tone, the words had cut deeper than any knife katara could imagine. And now she grew angry.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? I mean, really, I've met some ostentatious people before, but never someone so bad they feel they can't even give their _name_!" Katara's old vigor and quick temper had immediately returned as she stormed off and away from the pompous man.

_Screw him, anyway! _She thought bitterly, forgetting the undeniable attraction she had just felt for him.

Then, suddenly, he landed in front of her. He had just _flown_ right down! He was amazing…frightfully so…

He gave her an icey glare, then took her by the arm, his fingernails pulsating a strange green.

Katara felt lightheaded, and surrounded again by a pressing mist.

But then, just as soon as it began, it stopped.

"Quiet, tetsaiga." Said the man, turning to one of his two swords, which pulsated strangly. "it seems you are in luck. Not only did my tetsaiga want me to revive you from naraku's poisonist mist, but it also wanted me to stop killing you just now. It seems you are someone to keep around, katara."

He started forward, indicating her to follow. Katara hesitated.

He simply said, "You may call me Lord sesshomaru." This was enough to convince Katara to trail after him.


	2. Ch2 A Waterbender's Effort

This is chapter three of my Katomaru installment

Please enjoy and I beg of you REVIEW!!

Arigato!!

Katara was surprised to see the slightly gentle look on sesshomaru's face when he told her his name. Okay, so maybe he didn't exactly _sound_ all that happy. Then again…this "Lord" sesshomaru didn't seem to put much emotion into anything he said. He seemed pretty monotone, but katara could tell there was a lot more to him than on the placidic surface.

"katara," he said. Katara's hed immediately snapped up at his rich voice, that seemed to flow over her like honey.

"Yes Sess- I mean _lord _sesshomaru."

"Have you seen anything peculiar as of late?"

katara oogled at his strange way of talking, but answered almost eagrly, nonetheless.

"No…nothing different since the fire nation attacked a few years ago and…took my mother…" katara choked off there, wondering how she could admit so much to a complete, though utterly dazzling stranger.

Sesshomaru staed silent. He hadn't spoken much to her, but katara had the distinct feeling that she was actually getting more talking out of him than most ever did. She felt proud and oddly satisfied at this, as though she had won a competition that she hadn't known she'd entered.

"Why…why do you ask?" she asked quietly. Katara hoped for an answer but wasn't all that surprised when she didn't receive one. She decided to try harder.

"Is there something…or someone in particular that you're looking for? I would happily assist you." Great, she was rambling, which was what she always did when nervous. But why was she so keyed up? Something about him was off, making her restless and jumpy. Katara struggled with herself to relax and remain calm. When she still received no answer, but instead the man turned away from her, she got really pissed off.

"hey, who do you think you are, buddy?!? Answer me already! I've asked you like five questions, and it would be nice of you to give some type of response to at least one of them!!!"

still, he did not turn from where he looked off into the distant setting sun. katara realized how late it was. She needed to start heading back or else gran-gran woulg be worried, and sokka would tease her for getting lost.

This sesshomaru was obviously not planning on talking to her anytime soon, so she might as well drop the fantasy of him talking, and head back.

But then, just as she turned away, he spoke, quietly, but somehow his crisp words could have carried through the wind to the fire nation.

"I am looking for a man called naraku. I think something that he seeks ma have landed hear. It's a small pink shard of a jewel." Katara was so taken aback that she literally turned all the way around and twirled over to sesshomaru, who now was kneeling down to the ground.

"I tell you this because my tetsaiga feels something special about you. Can you do anything unique?"

"well…" she hesitated, unsure if she should really be telling him this, seeing as she was the only waterbender in the northern tribe that her mother had died to protect…but it just camre out anyway.

"I'm a waterbender. But I'm not all that good since I haven't gotten to serve under a really master yet." Katara waited, but he didn't speak, ask questions, or reel back in horror. Katara wondered where he could have possibly been from, since he really didn't seem to have a clue about what was going on in the world.

"show me." He said.

Katara eyed him suspiciously.

"Show you? You mean, show you my waterbending? Because as I said, I'm really not that good…"

he waited, silent as a predator around prey. Katara got goosebumps thinking about it that way, but for some unexplainable reason, she obliged.

Katara moved her right hand, flicking her fingers, some nearby ice that had melted suddenly soared in the air. She did a simple move, but one that she had only just mastered. She bent her arms to swish the water around her waist a few times, then she shocked herself by aiming the water at sesshomaru, which flew towards him at lightning speed, too fast and abrupt for her to stop it.

Katara screamed, afrian she had hurt him. But then she saw through the slits in her almost-closed eyes, the water had not hit him.

Sesshomaru no longer stood where the pile of water had dropped with her loss of concentration, but a few feet closer, having somehow effortlessly dodged the accidental attack.

Katara was frightened for him, frightened of him, how he could fluently move like a snake. She marveled over what great power he must have. But then she remembered what she had somehow done, and how at first she couldn't stop it. She completely lost control, and really was a terrible waterbender! If this guy had anything, it was self-restraint. Katara realized this now as she stared at his magnificent body, his near-silent ways, his all-knowing eyes.

This sesshomaru really was something.

***


	3. Ch3 Precarious Potential

The 4th chapter

Please review and/or story alert, it would be much appreciated!! 3

And so, without further ado,

I give u katomaru

Katara was still gawking at the bizarre elegance that Sesshomaru applied as he flew up in the air, and landed perfectly on a small boulder near her. He stood astutely, and gazed down at her, waiting for her to make another move.

_He wants me to do more?! _Katara thought, disbelieving the haughtiness of this Sesshomaru.

Katara drew a deep breath. She had shown the only trick worth seeing when the water swirled around her waist, and the way it had somehow escaped from her, and flown at him had not been her conscious doing at all.

_I suppose I could attempt the water whip. I've been working with that one for months. _Katara was unconvinced that she could impress Lord Sesshomaru, since her water whip was more like a water lump that moved about a foot from the ground, then splattered to the ground again.

Katara decided to give it a go; it was better than just standing there pathetically.

So she concentrated hard, her eyes mashed into her face, her hands and fingers twitched in delicate, intricate ways. Her movements were precise. Her technique was flawless. And this time, when she looked up after all the hard work, she found a long strand of water, just like a whip, in midair, waiting for her to control it. Katara almost lost her concentration with her shock, but managed to maintain the water whip, and even maneuver it to the boulder Sesshomaru stood on and slam it hard, leaving a deep, impressive scar on the rock.

Sesshomaru did not flinch, though katara's suddenly fierce fighting had come close to lashing him as well. He waited for another moment, watching the water whip finally go limp from an exhausted, though overall pleased Katara.

Sesshomaru soared through the air, landing a few feet away from the boulder he had rested on near moments before. He walked up to it, inspecting the damage. He then pulled out one of the two swords on his hip, and slashed the boulder in half with his sword. He put it away again.

Katara now felt minuscule seeing his easy slash cutting apart the boulder. She was afraid yet awed. But then, for the first time, Katara looked more closely at him. The long sleeve for his left arm looked empty, as though there was no longer an arm there. She didn't remember seeing him ever use that arm. Worry immediately surged through her, and Katara was just about to inquire after his injury, but Sesshomaru turned his leveled gaze at her.

Then, as usual, Sesshomaru surprised Katara by turning away, walking toward where his companions has disappeared.

Katara read him somehow, and sensed that if he really wanted to leave, he would fly, and be gone in an instant. He was testing her, she realized, walking away slowly, seeing if she would attack while his back was turned.

Katara never intended to hurt Sesshomaru, she knew that she could never win against him, and took the challenge as a friendly one.

Of course, Katara was already pretty drained, but she had already done so much today that she felt she could impress herself (and brag to Sokka) a little more, so she took a fighting stance.

Katara flicked her fingers, and in answer, water swirled like a tornado from the vast amount below her. Katara worked on instinct and tried a few random moves, just to see what would happen. She concentrated on what she wanted to happen, and suddenly, it did.

Katara had always been very cautious with her waterbending, and only practiced it in secret. She didn't get to do it very often, and she was always very careful ans constricting with it, so she didn't get far. But now, untamed and based on instinct and focus, she found that she would almost immediately tame the water, or at least use it as a good attack against Sesshomaru.

The tornado surged forward, engulfing Sesshomaru. Katara was proud and satisfied, but when Sesshomaru didn't appear, she grew anxious and tried to stop the water only to find she had lost control over it. The water still swirled until suddenly a sword cut through.

Lord Sesshomaru emerged with a few rips on his sleeve. Katara could have sworn she saw a small scratch on his arm, but couldn't tell when he put the sword away.

Katara was speechless. She had power. She had harmed Sesshomaru. She had potential after all….


	4. Ch4 Lick

Sesshomaru held a steady gaze with her, until he finally looked down at the sleeve, which appeared to have nothing under it…no arm.

It was a bit torn, he looked, unfazed but Katara could see the rips and tears her water had done.

Katara was determined not to cry out, so she bit her tounge so hard that she soon tasted the iron tang from her blood. Throughout this, Sesshomaru had sheathed his sword, and paced towards her. Katara only noticed how close he was when he put his thumb under her chin. Sesshomaru lifted her face up to look at him. Katara opened her mouth, and blood dribbled out.

"I can't…figure you out…" he said so softly, Katara almost thought she had misheard. What did he mean? She felt a tingle in her stomach, and was so preoccupied by his eyes, staring at those golden eyes, that she forgot about the embarrassing dribble of blood that ran down her mouth.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru leaned forward. Katara didn't even flinch; she was too dazed to react to what he was doing.

Sesshomaru's lips were a touch away, moving them would bring their lips together. He leaned down more; his lips were almost on hers, but then…

Katara stiffened, nervous and anticipating, as his tongue touched her lips. Sesshomaru was…licking her…? His tongue traveled around the shape of her lips, licking off the drying blood. His tongue glided down her chin, and he held her face back so he had easy access to her neck, where he finished licking the trail of red. His mouth rested a moment longer than necessary on where her Adams apple was nestled.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips back, and took a step away with leisure. He stood thoughtfully for a minute or too.

"What are you?" he asked her faintly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Katara asked, a second too late. She was still regaining her cool after Sesshomaru's strange yet enjoyable contact with her.

"I thought you were human at first, but your blood smells like something unidentifiable, so I thought if I tasted it, I could distinguish whether you were a demon or a human, or a sage or something. That type of power is reserved only for demons."

"Wait! Hold on! A demon…? Me? I'm human! Listen buddy, I don't know what you're talking about, but plenty of people can do that!"

Sesshomaru seemed to no longer be listening, but looking up at the sky, ignoring her once again. Katara tried to get his attention focused on her by continuing her speech.

"As for demons, well, they aren't real! I don't know what-"

Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Oh, they don't exist, you say?" he asked pacifically. Then, demonstrating his, well, _demonic _power, Sesshomaru lifted a hand lazily in the air. Blue sparks zapped from his fingers, and extended to her, curling around a yelping Katara, dragging her towards him, only to let go.

Then Sesshomaru did something truly miraculous. He pulled out his sword while something like blue lightning sizzled on it. He swiped the sword in the opposite direction, and somehow, one minute the an iceberg behind them was there, then, suddenly, it was in half, cut straight across, as the top half began sliding off.

The top half of the iceberg was flying fast, and it was going to fall on them if they didn't move fast. Katara stood in amazement as the ice crumbled into what you could call an avalanche. She found herself frozen to the stop, unable to move. Katara was going to die. Before Katara even knew what was happening, she was suddenly flying through the air, in Sesshomaru's arms, no doubt.

"Put me down! Now!" she exclaimed, but then realized that if Sesshomaru were to drop her then and there, Katara would fall indefinitely through midair, and land in the frigid water below. Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, muttering "Just kidding." While snuggling into his warm kimono as he flew her through the sky.

Eventually Katara had the sense to ask where they were going. She did so indignantly despite precariously dangling off her savior's arms. This was a big defeat for Katara since she has always told Sokka and Gran-gran she would be a warrior with her waterbending, and never the girl in distress.

Sesshomaru, predictably, said nothing in response, though Katara was certain he'd heard.

After some amount of time, the two landed in a far-off land of greenery, and Katara wondered suspiciously if he could have been _so _fast that they were now in the Earth Kingdom. Her worry only mounted when Sesshomaru wordlessly lead her into an ominous wood ahead.

Katara was a smart girl, but something about Sesshomaru's gruff, yet certain way kept her quite as she followed him through the woods.

After some amount of time, they stopped in front of a strange clearing. Sesshomaru turned to her, "You have potential far too great for me to pass up, so I will take you to the feudal era of Japan with me." Katara found it strange, yet oddly courteous of him to explain this to her. Of course she still had no idea what "Japan" was, nor it's "feudal era".

The next thing Sesshomaru did disturbed Katara even more. She watched, awed as he moved his arms in strange patters, fingers extended. It was only when she painfully turned away, that Katara even noticed the strange toad thing, called Jakken, standing beside her, eyes entranced in the same way hers had been moments ago.

Suddenly, with a burst of light, some type of blue portal expanded, and Sesshomaru finally turned to her.

"As I said, you're an ally, and I can't bare to leave you here. You have two choices. You can be good, and cooperate, and come with me. Or you can fight me, which will only lead to your destruction." Jakken now stepped forward to stand by his master, somehow making the looming demon even more menacing.

Just as Katara's fingers clasped around the small dagger Sokka had always insisted she carry with her, Katara thought of a third option.

"There's always another option," Katara recited allowed, thinking fondly of how her father had once spoke these words, and fearlessly she said, "Run."


	5. Ch5 Fuedal Era

Katara ran, and ran like she never thought possible. However, she was no match for Sesshomaru, who easily landed a foot in front of her.

Why even bother trying? Katara thought hopelessly.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. "You're not very bright, but at least you have personality. At least I know you won't bring me down _too _much."

Katara found herself a bit insulted at these words, but chose to ignore him anyways, as she bravely turned her back and began walking in a random direction. She hadn't gotten very far, however, when she felt Sesshomaru's long fingers grip her shoulder. For a moment he rested his cool hand there. Katara was surprised she could feel it through her furry coat.

Slowly, Sesshomaru spun her around, putting his hands firmly around her waist. His strange hand movements had conducted a portal of some sort, and before she could protest, Sesshomaru elegantly leapt through, holding Katara tightly to his chest so she could not get away.

A lot of strange sensations vibrated through Katara's bones, as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling sick. It felt like hours being in that blackness. But when Katara opened her eyes she saw a bright sun, perched in approximately the same place it had been a moment before, not that she was efficient at telling time that way.

Katara waited for a few moments to be dropped, but when she wasn't, she felt the sense to look up.

Sesshomaru's head was looking far ahead, in deep concentration. Strangely enough, he seemed to be focusing on his breathing, and inhaling all air around them.

It was then Katara sensed something was wrong, or perhaps it was the fact that about a second later, Sesshomaru was spinning uncontrollably with her wrapped tight in the fold of his arms.

Something darting around, another thing attempting to attack them, but Sesshomaru's speed was like that of lightning, and with his sword flipping out at all angles, the predator was unable to come very close.

Katara vaguely wondered why he didn't let her go through it all, either out of convinience, or so she could be a sufficient "liablilty". Katara felt the slight urge to impress him, and show off more battling skills, though she possessed very little.

Still, he did not let her go until the spinning stopped, and Katara saw ten lifeless bodies strewn across the ground before them. The tangy smell of their blood permeated the air, as the sweetly red liquid contrasted terribly with the light, neon green of the grass, making it an even more unpleasant scheme.

Katara rushed to the closest body with her pouch of water, ready to heal.

"Don't bother." Whispered Sesshomaru's dark voice, "they're lost in death by now." Katara looked comically back and forth between him and the bodies, stuttering frantically.

"You mean you…you…._killed _them?!" Katara's shock wasn't as great as it should have been. And even though _they _were the ones to attack, she pittied them. Dying be Sesshomaru's hands would not be the best way to leave the world. Certainly wouldn't be a pleasant way.

"Well, yes." He said matter-of-factly. It seemed he almost said something more, but decided instantly against it, and moved forward, instead saying "this way, Katara. And keep close if you want to survive."


	6. Ch6 An Improvement

Katara scuttled forward, warily following the swift movements of her undeniable protector. Sesshomaru and Jakken strode blindly into the sun, and for many hours Katara silently followed along. They stopped by a forest; the trees interrupting the sight of the setting sun. Katara almost collapsed, she was so exhausted.

Still, Sesshomaru moved on, without a glance in her direction. Katara began to wonder if he had ever really shown her any sort of kindness, for all she could now feel was a hazy fear of where she was, and where they were going. The only comfort she had was Rin's small hand wrapped in hers, and although the little girl never talked, her occasional smiles would keep Katara going.

Even though she had no idea why she was there, and she desperately wanted to return home, she could not. Not yet, at least. For now Katara had to go along with Sesshomaru's plans, and hope that if she pleased him, she could be brought home. She achingly thought of Sokka, who was probably looking for her, while eating snacks at the same time.

"We will stop here for the night." Sesshomaru spoke, finally, out of the gloom of darkness. Katara now understood they entered the wood for protection while they slept. She stood hesitantly on the scene as Rin ran to Jakken and hugged him, trying to convince him to sleep next to her. Sesshomaru settled a couple yards away from the makeshift fire Jakken had easily made. Katara watched, somewhat in awe, as Sesshomaru stretched his long legs in his white robes. All the white he was covered in reminded her of an archangel, as though he was kicked out of heaven, perhaps from his ferocity, and this was how he became the demon he so claimed to be.

With her newfound theory, Katara cautiously approached him, deciding that she needed to get some answers.

His brilliant golden eyes pierced her as she approached.

"Uh…hi," she began, absently twisting a hair loop still hooked in front of her face. "I um, well…where are we?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for several moments, as though he had changed his mind, and no longer thought Katara worthy of his dialect.

"We are in a demon wood nearby Mount Harkrei." He responded slowly.

Katara took a moment to ponder this useless information, then finally tried again.

"Yeah. But where is the water nation? I mean like which nation are we in?" Katara prayed it was earth kingdom, and not the fire nation, for even Sesshomaru couldn't protect the valuable, and secretly last southern water bender.

"I know not what you speak of. But we are not in the same dimension now. We are in feudal era Japan." He said coolly.

She couldn't believe this! How could alternate dimensions be possible, not to mention such a dimension so advanced as theirs! Katara had not seen any of the other nations before, as she had been in her southern water tribe all her life. She knew well enough, however, that what she saw around her was not the land of any nation, nor was the magic displayed from Sesshomaru anything that was possible in her world. Sesshomaru was probably…right.

Katara gasped as she excepted such a strange concept as this. Sesshomaru was on his feet in an instant, and laid her down next to him.

"Your dimension holds power, unlike most others. However, no where holds the dominance but this one. Your particular talents do not compare to those here. However, they are vital and powerful. Completely different ways of working than anything naturally habituating here. This makes you a vital partner in my succession."

"Succession? For what? What is your purpose, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am searching for a man named Naraku…" a pause, "I must destroy him."

Katara mulled this over, but when she opened her mouth to question him again, he put a finger over her mouth. Katara remained silent. She had so many more questions to interrogate him. Sesshomaru clearly had a plan, and she felt that if she was so essential, then she should be informed!

"Go to bed now Katara."

Katara nodded and robotically walked away. She wondered if she would undergo some sort of training starting tomorrow.

* * *

Despite the previous discomfort she'd felt with them, as days went on, and Katara steadily improved her waterbending power, she began to feel almost as though she…fit in. Katara was bewildered yet stoked that her waterbending somehow became magnificent, as though this different dimension or perhaps a demon's presence had somehow encouraged and spurred on her skills into those good enough to match a trained waterbender. Katara was not the master she could be with a proper teacher, but she was so vastly improved, the power she emanated was a sweeping distance improved from her old, feeble, attempts.

What worried her was what would happen when the time came for Sesshomaru to call on her talents for his convenience. Then would she be allowed and escorted to return home, hopefully maintaining her brilliance in waterbending? These were daily nags, but seemingly less important when she peered into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the indecision and contemplation in his expression when he looked back at her. He was undoubtedly still figuring out what to do with her, and probably regretting stringing her along! Either way, life was interesting, but not, on the whole, unpleasant.

Rin and Jakken's fighting was not the ideal way to wake up, then again, Sesshomaru's silence wasn't much better either. Katara discovered this one morning when she squinted at the scenery of another unfamiliar forest, seeking the location where the squabble between the two was taking place.

Katara got up, self-conscience since Sesshomaru had handed her a mysterious kimono (she wondered how he had obtained it) to wear instead of her old blue waterbender coat. She had felt it was a part of her identity, although she knew it unwise to wear the thing, as it was conspicuously different.

As she sifted through the bushes trapping her, Katara listened to the swoosh-swoosh of her new outfit. It was a loose-fitting dress; it was black with a casual blue sash to pull it in. The kimono rested below her knees, while she kept on her old blue pants and boots so that while she blended, she also was equipped enough to fight, and do so comfortably.

As she approached, Katara saw that the disagreement was more serious than she thought. Jakken and Rin seemed to be heatedly discussing a matter, or perhaps…a person, named…Inuyasha? Katara found it amusing that Rin could get so heated up, considering she was such a little girl. Katara listened closer as she arrived.

"We must wake Lord Sesshomaru! He will want to know that we have just spotted Inuyasha and his gang walking nearby!" was Rin's voice, impenetrably loud as she glanced fervently in Sesshomaru's silent direction.

"No Rin! We should not! Lord Sesshomaru is already hunting for Naraku, and to distract him with the appearance of his brother will only agitate him, but won't help the situation any more." Jakken argued. And for a toad-like creature, Katara decided he sounded pretty logical!

Suddenly, Katara felt a hand clasp her shoulder; startled she turned to look at the invader, too scared to speak.

When she first looked, she thought it was Lord Sesshomaru, for she looked into a pair of bright yellow eye, masked by long white hair. However, she face was not the wise, strained one of Sesshomaru, but rather a more youthful one, with a distinct resemblance. Katara didn't know how, but she immediately put the pieces together. This _had _to be Sesshomaru's younger brother!

"Inu…yasha?" she whispered.


	7. Ch7 Inuyasha's Claim

"That's the name, don't wear it out," Inuyasha responded. He glanced furtively in the direction where Rin and jakken's voices were coming from. His eyes narrowed, his lips curling in anticipation for the oncoming fight. Katara was bereft, and hapless in such a situation. Before she could logically figure out a plan, Inuyasha pushed her aside. "I'll deal with you later. Now is the time, I think, for me to pay my dear brother a visit." Inuyasha disappeared, mimicking the heart-stopping speed Katara had only seen in Sesshomaru.

Katara raced after him, yelling for him to stop, to come back and leave them alone. However, Katara advanced a mere two feet when arms wrapped around her waist. Katara struggled, to no avail. The hands shifted up, cupping each breast, squeezing her chest, and rubbing them together. Katara gasped, and looked up into a handsome face with purple eyes, long black hair, and a mischievous smile. His arched eyebrows and self-assured smirk made her forget where his hands lodged.

"MI-ROKUUUU!" yelled a girls voice. Quickly, Miroku's hands dropped, and Katara turned around to stare in awe at his strange purple robes, and the opaque pearls decorating one arm.

A tall, curvy girl appeared, suited in black and pink armor; she was stylish but dangerous, as she eyed him with a murderous glint in her eyes. The girl's chocolate eyes widened as she looked at Katara, her dark hair was tied high, and her ponytail swung back and forth as she hollered at Miroku's lechery. Miroku cowered; grimacing nervously chuckling apologizes, while Katara watched in plaintive fascination at the couple, temporarily forgetting the more prominent issues at hand.

"I swear Sango…it was, it was just a little fun! Don't take it so seriously!"

"That's what you tell me _every damn time_ Miroku, and I'm so sick of it! Agh!"

"Um…guys? Can you do this later? We need to find Inuyasha!" A third girl appeared, her hair was long and black; her eyes were a plain brown. It was not her beauty, which shocked Katara, but rather her strange outfit. (And Sesshomaru had thought Katara would stick out!)

The last girl wore a short green skirt (Katara wondered why the lecher, Miroku, didn't just go after the girl, since her skirt was so short, he could easily feel her up!) She also wore a white shirt, sailor style, with a green top-part, and a big, red ribbon.

"You're right Kagome." Miroku said, obviously wanting to distract Sango, "Have you seem a man with white hair and a red pantsuit?" he asked Katara. Katara was motionless. She knew she should lead them away, because clearly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were enemies. It appeared these people where on Inuyasha's side. Despite that Sesshomaru was undefeatable, Katara didn't think he should have any extra resistance, so she lied.

"Ye…yes. I have! He just ran by. He went…that way!" Katara pointed wildly in the direction they happened to just come from.

"There? Really? We just came from there." Sango said suspiciously.

"Ahh…right! Haha, sorry I meant over there," Katara mumbled, this time pointing opposite from where Inuyasha had actually vanished.

"Thank you so much!" cried Kagome, eagerly rushing in that direction. Katara felt bad for misleading the sweet girl. Sango passed by, and said, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about whatever Miroku did to you." She disappeared after Kagome.

Miroku and Katara remained. Miroku glanced furtively at her. "Nice meeting you." He winked and picked up the pace when Sango yelled for him in the distance.

* * *

Katara was now left alone, and even farther behind then she was a moment ago.

Shaken from the strange event which she had just experienced, Katara wondered if all people from the futile era where that odd, and, well…_dramatic! _Nevertheless, she ran as fast as she could, hoping she wasn't too late.

Katara didn't have to go very far, for the fight had broken out almost immediately after Inuyasha had left her.

Inuyasha was just pulling out the hugest sword Katara had ever seen when she arrived.

"Ha, Sesshomaru! I have the tetsaiga, and my powers have only improved! I'm going to beat you and finish this once and for all!" Inuyasha sounded very enthusiastic…and cocky. If Katara hadn't already witnessed Sesshomaru's power she may have been worried about the nuisance that Inuyasha was causing.

As soon as Inuyasha drew his sword, Sesshomaru launched forward, flying through the air towards Inuyasha, who stood ready, his gigantic sword clasped in both hands. Their swords met, and an explosion of power emanated as they clashed time after time against each other, flying through the air as they did so. At one point Inuyasha leapt down, and landed a few feet from Katara, his brother right after him.

"Get down, Katara. My little brother may get you dirty in his feeble attempts to fight me." Sesshomaru ordered, as he advanced toward them.

Inuyasha turned quickly, eyeing Katara.

"You've really stooped to an all time low, Sesshomaru. Not only are you taking little girls, but your also trying to seduce women?" he exclaimed. Katara blushed at the thought of Sesshomaru seducing her.

Before she had time to venture further into such daydreams, Sesshomaru aimed his sword at Inuyasha, light flashing all around him, and blasted it their way. He must have been enraged, for the impact sent both Katara and Inuyasha flying. Inuyasha grabbed onto her waist at the last moment, as the two were flung into nothingness, the air so thick with dirt and debris, Katara couldn't see.

The fall was hard, and Katara ached afterward, although Inuyasha had taken most of the fall. After a few moments of utter silence, Katara opened her eyes, and was greeted by darkness. Inuyasha was on top of her, (he later told her that he rolled over after taking the fall, to make sure that if something extra came after them, Katara wouldn't be harmed.

At the moment, however, Inuyasha seemed to be unconscious, and lying flat over Katara. He was heavy enough she couldn't move, but lay there in the darkness, knowing that his presence seemed very similar to Sesshomaru's, and daydreaming that it was _his _body on top of hers. Katara thought with a jolt that indeed Sesshomaru had endangered and ditched her, while his brother had purposely made sure she was safe and not abandoned. Katara's body was stiff with pain and exhaustion, but her mind burbled with assumptions and accusations. She would have to do some serious interrogation when Inuyasha got up.

But when Katara finally drifted off, she vaguely thought it wouldn't be so bad feeling Inuyasha's impact on all her sensual places every once in a while…

* * *

comment, rate, enjoy!!

im working on the next chapter now (instead of doing history hw .) and the next scene is gonna be heated/intense! Thanx for reading! 3


	8. Ch8 Beyond the Pit

Upon awakening, Katara found herself no longer crushed by a tall, muscular man, but felt the relief of looseness and air around her. The freedom she felt was short-lasted, however, as she rolled to one side, and saw Inuyasha…meditating? Katara sat up, her head already pounding, knowing that moving so suddenly certainly wouldn't improve it.

She crawled forward, her shaky had reaching out as she touched Inuyasha's forehead. She held her breath, but was mystified when nothing changed. Katara rolled back on her heels. She stood.

She glanced around, and noted the 5 feet wide, 7 feet high tunnel they were trapped in. Inuyasha was clearly not going to be any help, so Katara summoned her waterbender spirit, and with all her might, gathered the sensation in her body to her fingertips. Normally, she gained water from any source around her, but there did not seem to be any nearby. Frowning, Katara moved forward, feeling a slight pull toward the unknown tunnel ahead. Desperate for help, Katara swiftly walked to where her finger pulled her. She turned and weaved through many tunnels; all vast, and interconnected in what had to be the hugest (and perhaps _only_) passageway she had seen.

Finally, Katara stumbled, and stepped a foot away from an expanding, dark pit. She looked around, having been too preoccupied before to realize she had finally run herself into a gargantuan opening, in the middle of which was a circle with a circumfrance of about 15 feet. Katara edged around the hole between the few yards she had between that, and the opening she had come from. Looking around, she distinguished several other archways, and truly began to get a grip on how huge this place actually was.

Katara looked down into the deep breach, swaying as her fingers tingled. She wondered if there was water down there…but it would be too dangerous to go. She should probably go back to-

"Inuyasha!" she squeaked, as a hand clamped on her shoulder, and spun her around to face his narrowed yellow eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but what were you _thinking _when you ran off by yourself like that! You're just a human!"

"I wasn't actually going down there! How stupid do you think I am?! Wait, don't answer that. At least I'm being productive, and searching for a way out!" she huffed, fiercely protecting her dignity. Of course, any propierity she had was buried away by the superior fighting of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she had recently witnessed. Still, Katara would not stand to be insulted any longer.

"Look, we need to get out of here. I just realized my tetsaiga was left behind. That limits our options, but I'll still figure it out. So if you want to survive then just listen to what I say."

Half an hour later, and Inuyasha and Katara were no farther along than how they started off. Inuyasha was not a pacient guy, and being trapped in a cave with an equally impatient and headstrong person he didn't know was not bringing out the best in him.

"Alright, let's go over this again, the roof the floor the walls. No escape route." Katara proclaimed.

"There still has to be a way out of here, I don't know how we got in here, but the fact that we did means there's an exit somewhere," Inuyasha responded. Crouched in a feral position, he began sniffing the ground like a dog. Inuyasha slid low, pacing along the ground. It reminded Katara of the penguins she would slide on with Sokka at home. With a wrench in her heart from homesickness, Katara became more determined than ever.

"The only way can be through that hole. That's the only place that could potentially get us out." Katara reasoned. She had already argued her point earlier, soon after Inuyasha ordered her away from the hole, and again several hours ago right after Inuyasha jumped up a wall, misjudging it's height, and fell squat on his head. That was probably not the best time to remind him, but Katara was insistant to make her point. Besides, both of them were hungry and tired.

Right on cue, there was a resonat sound representing Inuyasha's lack of food.

"Hey human, I may have to eat you soon, us demons need nutrients, you know," Inuyasha said quietly. And suddenly he was right behind her, breathing in her ear. Katara shuddered at his words, but shivered from his breath. "I'll start with your legs, they'll be the meatiest," Inuyasha reached down, his had resting on the back of her leg. He survaed her, as though debating his options.

She wasn't going to stand for this a moment longer. Katara was insulted by not only the idea of being eaten, but at the fact Inuyasha had called her legs fat! Katara raised her hand, her water whip slapping hard against Inuyasha's head. He flew backwards, but was up in an instant despite the shock. Katara wasted no time, and began sprinting to the black hole.

Inuyasha may have given her a different impression initially, but if there was one trait he consistently carried, it was his speed. Katara had just reached the entrance when she spotted him on the other end.

He saw her at the same moment and dashed forward, while Katara dove for the hole. She was feet away when he grabbed her ankle, and she was down. Katara looked up to see him sneering over her. Katara felt the tingle of her waterbending in her fingers. She knew she wasn't alone, and never was. Katara now had courage.

She stood slowly, facing him, ready. Inuyasha waited. Clearly they were going to have a standoff if she didn't make the first move. Katara's water shot out, small but sure ropes, beginning to wrap around Inuyasha's ankles. Inuyasha was still fast, and he saw it coming, easily leaping from her. But Katara was just warming up!

Katara progressed her skills. She hardly had any water, only the little residue around the cave. Katara closed her eyes, normally a bad move, but necessary for her next advancement. She could feel the water near her rushing into her, her pores nearly clogging from the power. There wasn't a lot, but enough to surprise Inuyasha, which was all she needed. In his moment of hesitation, she flung her water with all her might. It was uncontrolled, but that was just what she needed.

Inuyasha was coiled tight by her thin band of water; he swore and ripped at it frantically, but as Katara had hoped, her water held firm. She had seconds left, and sprinted across the cave until she was feet from the hole. Katara heard the splash behind her as the water-band broke, and Inuyasha slopping though the mess she left behind.

Like Inuyasha, Katara had just made a fatal mistake: she had hesitated. Inuyasha reached her in one fast stride. His arms constricted around her waist, and he made to pull her, but Katara was _so _not done yet.

"I'm going down there, and if you don't let go, then you are too!" she screamed, feeling the vibrations of her words reverberate through the walls. Inuyasha didn't move.

"I can't just let you go down there yourself. So give up this damn stupid idea and step away from the hole!"

It was not his words that got to her, but his patronizing tone, which only spurred Katara on farther. With all her effort, she lurched the last couple of feet, and flung herself into the black pit below. Inuyasha, who had maintained his grip, was flying through the air with her. They hurtled in a downward spiral, and his grip on her loosened.

Katara never did feel the fall, nor did she discover what waited for her below, because at that moment, she was swept up in a strong arm, and ascended upward once more. Katara's eyes were clamped closed, but, call it intuition or overwhelming desire, she somehow knew who was holding her.

Katara's feet landed softly on the ground, and all around her she heard a grumble and the clattering of stones. She dared to open her eyes and saw above her a magnificent sight. The cave was, pardon the expression, caving in. Rocks pelted down, but somehow maintained a safe difference from her and Sesshomaru. Katara saw a green light flashing everywhere, extending beyond her sight, ramming into the ceiling with enough power to overtake the rich, rocky layers and leave a hole with sunlight streaming in.

A moment later, they were up, soaring through and onward until Katara tasted sweet air in her lungs, and smelled sunlight filling through her. She was airborn in Sesshomaru's arms. Technically, things couldn't be looking better.

The downside? Katara felt thoroughly confused.

Sorry to all my story-alerters that I haven't updated in so long. Im in my school play "hello dolly" and I also have a f**kload of hw! I have to say I'm extremely busy right now, but that's really not an excuse for updating. If anyone gets impatient, just inbox me and I'll probably get right back to it. I tend to be easily influenced ."

Also, I want to hear opinions, do u guys think there should be a bit more romance next, (one on one with sessy and Katara???) or some more action? Let me know! :D


	9. Ch9 Ultimatum

Five days, perhaps more, had passed since Katara had been expelled from the dingy cave and Inuyasha's unwanted presence.

Three days ago, Sesshomaru has begun speaking to her.

An hour ago he told Rin and Jakken to take Ah-Un and pick berries in a nearby field. They complied easily, and now Katara and Sesshomaru were alone, for the moment…

Katara stood, anxious and awkward, looking on at Sesshomaru, who stood in the distance, gleaming majestically as he faced the sun, as though challenging its power. Katara was certain Sesshomaru would win.

Katara inched forward, looking to the dirt beneath her, but was stopped because her feet rammed into black shoes. Looking up, she faced Sesshomaru, his expression vague, his posture ambiguous. As she studied him, Katara felt a jolt of regret for just how little she truly knew about this guy!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Katara began, ready to bombard him with questions, "Why am I _really _here?" Okay, that was _not _the question she planned on. Why did she always make everything about her? Katara felt angry, and nearly betrayed by herself! She has always considered herself fairly…selfless. But being around Sesshomaru, she was beginning to realize things about herself that she wished she didn't know. Now, here she was, and there was no escape but to face what she had always feared, and what Sesshomaru represented.

Katara blanched, and stumbled. Sesshomaru caught her arm, his tight grip shocking her into awareness.

She turned, shivering, locking eyes, half turned away from him. Katara's eyes widened, but her sight was blurred. His pupils dialated, Sesshomaru turned to look at her, darkness seizing over his eyes, dashes of yellow barely visible. Katara remembered hearing once from her grandmother that when a man's pupils grow wide and dark, it means he wants you. But that was probably just an old wife's tale.

Sesshomaru turned, his white robes fluttering, his hair blowing in the breeze as he swiftly moved across the landscape, Katara dashing to keep up.

"We're going to visit a man called Totosai," Sesshomaru said quietly. It had been hours since they had exchanged words, as Sesshomaru was hardly the chatty type.

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but delayed when she saw Sesshomaru's expression.

He was deep in thought, his eyes narrowed, seeking what lay forward. It was getting to be nighttime, and they would need to rest. Sesshomaru seemed to realize this as well, for he stopped abruptly, and Katara nearly fell on him.

"It's nearing sunset. You must rest," he said distantly. Katara nodded, and nearly collapsed as she sunk to the ground next him. He leaned down, until their eyes were almost level. "Do you want a bed, or will you sleep here?"

"Here is fine," Katara moaned, still yawning as she stretched out on the grass. The warmth of the sun she so lacked at home was now comforting, and as she closed her eyes, Katara thought she heard a far-off throaty chuckle cradle her asleep.

Katara leaned on Sesshomaru as he steadily lead her forward. She had awoken to the sound of his movement, and silently stood beside him, until they began walking. Only now was it dawn. Sesshomaru clearly had no sense of time.

After what had to be another hour, they came to a stop. Katara looked up, and in the distance was smoke. What appeared before her looked almost like a…volcano? Katara had never seen one in person, only in books kept in her grandmother's room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Successor of the Great Dog Demon," said a voice from behind them. Katara turned to see a gaunt man in a stripped kimono, with big bug eyes astride a 3-eyed ox. Had he not taken her by such surprise, Katara would have laughed for his near-comical appearance.

"Mo-Mo told me you approached, and I was already heading out of my volcano, so I thought I'd pay a visit. What could the great Warlord of the Western Lands want with me this time? Is the Tokijin still in good use?"

"I find that sword useless. It cannot _possibly_ harness my power." Sesshomaru said, still monotonous as always.

"And who's this?" asked Totosai as he leered at Katara, "Pretty one, ain't she? You wanna get a bit of her in your next sword, Sesh?"

Patience running thin, Sesshomaru coldly said, "You will forge her a weapon. We'll be back tomorrow," he spoke clearly, but Katara could hear the menace in his voice: the unspoken _or else_.

Katara couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do for the day until they retrieved this weapon. Katara was also nervous about what this weapon might be and how the heck she was going to use it. And then there was nighttime. She had managed to sleep last time, but what would they do when it was just them? Did Sesshomaru, being a demon, even sleep? Katara shivered at the oncoming prospects.

"Katara?" he said, nearly silent.

She looked over, and had she not been sure it was his voice that had caressed her name, Katara would have thought he had remained mute, by the way he stared off into the distance, appearing preoccupied only with his thoughts.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, nervous, but managing to match his emotionless tone.

"Come here," he said.

She paced forward warily, eyeing him with faith but bewilderment. He opened his arms, and folded them stiffly around her. It was almost a hug, accept there was a foot between their chests. Katara still flushed furiously

"What?" was her brilliant response. This was utterly _bizarre. _

But Sesshomaru didn't answer. His hands were firmly positioned on each hip. Then, with a jerk, they rose in the air. As if her adrenaline could be spiked any farther!

So, before she knew what had happened, Katara was soaring through the air with her Lord. But as soon as it started, it ended. Although she closed her eyes, she could feel the wind slamming against her unprotected ear, subside, as they slowed, and finally hit ground once again.

When she looked around, she saw a town about a mile away.

"Here is your challenge: prove to me you are worth this new weapon. Slay all who inhabit that village."

"What?" Katara exclaimed, her exhilaration replaced with terror. Her? _Kill _someone, or multiple someones? "I couldn't kill anyone, especially not if they're innocent!" she complained.

At this he laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, they are not blameless, I can promise you that. If you can do this, and give me your absolute trust, then you shall deserve your new weapon, the mizuyaiba*. I could teach you several techniques to perfect of mizusendo**. I would trust you as much as a demon can rely on a human, and you would remain with me worthy, while I track Naraku. If you refuse or fail, I will leave you at this village for good. Make your choice."

And suddenly, everything was different. Her unstable world tottered almost off the edge at the prospect of loosing him. She could hardly comprehend such a turn of events.

"So…this is it for us?" she whispered.

His eyes seemed to sharpen, blazing into her skull.

"Only if you cannot do this. But if you do, you will remain with me as long as I can find use of you. Decide now."

"I…I _can't _do it!" Katara's eyes clamped shut; she hugged herself from stress. As much as she desired to remain with Lord Sesshomaru, and receive her weapon, she would not end lives for it.

"Do as you please. But Naraku's demons are there, overtaking the town, controlling and torturing the residents. You would put them out of their misery. And I will do it if you do not!" Sesshomaru had never spoken so much at once, nor so vehemently He was livid, and this was the ultimatum. It was now or never that she would loose Sesshomaru, _man_ she was beginning to love.

WWWWWWWWW

* Water Blade

**Water Death (give me any ideas you have about other techniques)

Special thanks to Forcystus5 for giving me the idea/inspiring the whole water-weapon from totosai thing!

Please keep reading + reviewing, and tell your friends to do the same…haha okay maybe you don't have to do that. just a heads up, I wont be able to update much soon, or will update less, b/c finals are coming, and we're about to get another dog who will be adjusting (wish me luck with both) 3

Thanx,

Chrissy


	10. Ch10 Naiko and the Village

The sun was still rising, yet it scorched her backside as Katara turned from it, and wandered into a small food place. She looked at the dinky tables and small wooden chairs with disdain, but then who was she to look down upon a place of people she might kill.

Might.

No, that wasn't it. She couldn't kill. Katara didn't hurt. If anything, she did the opposite. Water was used for healing. Then again, she had hardly used her powers at all, but so far all she has managed to do was harm.

Katara was so busy in thought she didn't notice the tall man she bumped into on the way to the counter.

"Move it pipsqueak or I'll cut your skinny arm off," growled the guy. Katara nodded and scampered off to another man in front who was making drinks. She ordered some strange tea concoction, but realized only too late that in her stress she hadn't remembered her lack of money.

Katara held the mug of tea, and whimpered, "I'm sorry but…it seems I forgot to bring any money."

The bartender guy stopped mid-track, turned slowly, and stared. He moved in closer to Katara's bowed head so when she looked up, she jumped at his closeness.

"You mean to tell me that you ordered this tea…and you can't PAY FOR IT?" he screeched.

Katara meekly nodded, her face enflamed. His hand was on her shoulder and he shook her hard while yelling. Anyone else in the place seemed to be ignoring the scene they were making while he was downright harrassing Katara.

Katara pulled back from his grasp, eyes wide in shock. She rushed to the door and tried to pry it open, but another man's hand clamped down on hers, preventing her only exit.

"Please…let me go," Katara said, attempting to shield her panick. But suddenly, the whole room enclosed on her, as all of the men in the place lunged forward, grabbing her arms and shaking her, pinching her waist. When one of them actually squeezed her breast was when Katara snapped.

Purely on instinct, her wrists twisted and snapped, her boiling tea and all the other drinks in the resturant froze into small ice daggers. Katara brusquely slammed her hands together with such impact, that the iceshards followed her movement, and slammed into each man from all sides of the room. She dug them a little too deep, as her force was intensive. Katara would later named this attack the _liquid lacaratio,_ as it was one of her signiture, and most advanced moves.

Her adrenaline spiking, Katara kicked two more of her attackers hard…in the groin.

Katara huffed and looked around her at the men on the floor which she took out in around 10 seconds total. _Talk about girl power _she thought grimly. If Sesshomaru wasn't proud of her for this, then she couldn't think of any other way to impress him. Katara spun on her heel and exited with pride. She got about five feet away from the door when another grimy hand encased her shoulder. Someone was persistant.

She turned, ready to face the hoard of men, but instead saw a guy about her own age. A cute guy. Katara groaned. This was _so _not what she needed right now. As if she wasn't having enough trouble with men harrassing her, demon's intruiging her, and struggling to develop her powers!

"Am I really that bad?" he said, laughing, and pretending to sniff his pits. Katara chuckled in spite of herself.

"No…I uh…I was just a little stressed. This town seems to have an aggressive nature." She admitted shyly.

"It has been said. Lately people have been getting riled up. There is talk of a strange half-demon, obsessed with uniting the scattered shards of The Jewel of Four Souls. The bigger rumor is there might be a piece of it nearby, and he might try to get it."

Katara stood, staring at him, in utter incomprehension.

"Then again," he went on, "Fear may not be the only fuel. People are gluttonous and deceitful. Something like a shard of this sacred jewel is _such _a valuable object. They probably want it for themselves," he shook his head, disgusted by his fellow townsmen.

Katara still did not speak.

The boy looked at her curiously, his head slightly cocked. "Everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah. Except…what is this Jewel exactly? And this person, could his name possible be…_Naraku_?"

Katara and the boy, who called himself Naiko, continued treking through the village, Katara made sure to take in the sights, noticing as she did the peculiar way the villagers moved. Each seemed to move fluidly, with similar gestures: one leg to the right, a bent knee, two arms to pick hay off the ground. Their actions were different, yet their customs were the same. The community was off somehow; with graceful movements and dazed faces they reflected postures of, well, _confidence _would be the wrong word, but they exuded the feeling of intending to keep in sync, and of doing their job flawlessly. It was unnatural, and Katara was immediately suspicious and unsettled by the area.

And, of course, the fact that this "Jewel of Four Souls" contained immesurable power, power which inspired people like Naraku to kill, lie, and covet, wasn't exactly comforting either. But Naiko did his best to explain the jewel to Katara with patience but enthusiasm. His eyes sparked as he spoke of the ominous half-demon which Katara matched as Naraku. Though he claimed evil and stupid was what this half-demon must be, Katara did not fail to notice the appreciative gleaming in his eyes as he spun her tales of Naraku and the Sacred Jewel.

"And where do you fit into this?" she finally asked, tired but still grateful for the new slew of information she now had about the demon and jewel. She was certain such intelligence could be of use to Sesshomaru, and became eager to share it.

…Sesshomaru!

In all this talking of myths, Katara had failed to notice that Naiko had led her to the outskirts of the town, and she had become sidetracked from her mission: figuring out if these people were demons or not, and therefore whether they deserved to die.

"You could just call me…a wandering soul. I have no place in this village, nor do I intend to have a part in any civilization." He said quietly, "And you, Katara, have no place here either. In fact, I suggest you leave, for I doubt the villagers will be any kinder to you." As he said this, they passed a river; the water momentarily distracted Katara. Slowly, she put Naiko back into focus.

"That may be true. But…" and then it hit her. "You just called me Katara. You weren't supposed to know that."

"What are you talking about? It's your name." he said smoothly, a slight smile playing on his thin lips. His posture spoke of ease, but his eyes tightened in a defensive movement.

"It's my name, but I never told you."

"Sure you did."

"No. I _didn't_."

"Look," he said, "I'm positive you told me. How else would I know your name?" he reached a hand to her back, guiding her forward, but Katara pulled away. She was no longer simply suspicious, but also growing frightened.

"I think I better head back to town," she said quickly, "I wouln't want to miss my uh… boyfriend when he comes to pick me up."

"Actually, I think your boyfriend is just going to have to wait. I'm not quite finished with you, _Katara._" Naiko replied, whispering her name with a sensual feel as he strode towards her.

Katara fought her instinct to run away. She sensed that Naiko would be faster, and the only way to deal with him would be here. Right now.

Their eyes locked, each concentrating on the other as though it was a life-or-death staring contest. Katara saw his hand move behind her, but he pulled her forward before she could react. Their faces were merely inches away, and if she didn't pull back soon then Naiko could do practically _anything_. Katara struggled, but both of his hands gripped her arms, pulled her forward, and slammed her into his front so that their bodies molded together. Resistance was futile.

Katara prepared to go on lockdown, when suddenly she had an idea. The had just passed the water. Katara summoned her strength, calling to her inner water-bending skills, and immediately felt the pressure of power rush through her hands.

The tip of each of her fingers vibrated with control as the water flew to that point. It coiled tightly across each finger like a dozen rings, but did not hurt the slightest. Katara snapped her hands back from Naiko, and the coils unlaced from her fingers, shooting out in thin ropes of water to tie his hands together behind his back, and his ankles together so he nearly fell over. Once it was around him, the water froze into icey handcuffs around his ankles and wrists. His body would be frost bitten in no time. Still, Katara could hardly leave him like that.

She carefully approached him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But it seems that's the only way." Katara looked sadly into his eyes, hoping to see remorse, but all she saw now was an empty blackness where his irises should have been.

Gasping, Katara leapt back. At that same moment, Naiko somehow released himself, his hands pulled apart termendously, the ice snapping off as he moved his feet forward. Now free, Katara saw her mistakes: she should have run, and not have assumed her waterbending would be very good. Against his superhuman strength, clearly, it wasn't.

"What are you?" she blubbered, frightened as she desperately tried to regain her bending knowledge.

But Naiko simply shook his head, and advanced forward, as he did so, he threw off his shirt, showing off a splendid 8-pack, and muscular arms. Unfortunatly, once Naiko took off his top, he reached inside its sleeve and pulled out…a dagger?

Oh, jeez.

Clearly fighting off this guy wasn't going to be so easy after all.

WWWWWWWW

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been procrastinating, but here it is! Review or die!

-Chrissy


	11. Ch11 Katara's Decision

Naiko leapt forward, fractions away from her, arm raised, the dagger glinting, and Katara panicked.

The knife was going down, the swish of movement catching her eyes, which she then closed in acceptance, bracing herself for a heady blow…

…Which didn't come. Instead there was a loud cracking. Katara opened her eyes in impatience. _If I'm going to die, then let's get this show on the road, people! _She thought. But Naiko had been delayed by her water's will. As Katara had tensed for defeat, her arms moved our to shield her uselessly, while her water followed, making an amazingly helpful ice wall in front of her.

This time Katara did not hesitate, and she ran like lightening, searching her pockets for her dagger from Sokka, only to find it missing.

Okay, so an epic knife-fight was out of the question, not that she would be much of a match anyways. Katara shook her head, trying to remain confident, only to come staggering to a halt, her breath catching as Naiko stood in front of her, weilding his dagger like the image of death himself, lunging towards her like a penguin diving into water back home.

With a jolt, Katara felt homesickness and rage at being ditched in this ridiculous foreign town. Emotions getting a hold of her, instinct took over, defense became the priority as he sprang wildly, dagger poised for her heart

Katara's arms hurled forward, hands outstretched, palms flung out, while she bent her knees, heels digging into the ground in a secure position. The water followed.

A great wave of it built up with her flexed knees, Katara could feel over one hundred feet of it, the entire river built into a great wall of water, waiting at her command. Once the last drop was in place, Katara snapped upward, standing straight, waving her arms wildly forward over and over, pushing it over her head. The water pursued its target, rushing onward, slowly crashing like a mini-tsunami, leaving a small spot around her dry, suffocating Naiko as it took him in the wave, and hurtled on towards the village.

"Oh, sh-" Katara caught herself. She could stop this! The water wouldn't have to drown any more people, even if they were most likely inhabited by demons!

Katara applied restraint, but failed to reign in the water. Enough came back to her: about five feet wide, two feet tall, stayed under her control, but the rest was past her, and she didn't know how to exercise power over it. Whatever stange tingly feelings of authority she gained in the fight had washed away with the deadly water. It was going to kill those people. It would assassinate _everyone_!

A small, cruel part of her felt glad that those creepy men would get greif for harrassing her. The more logic side told her to shut up, it was a horrible fate to wish upon anyone! Katara firmly believed that no one deserved to die.

She sprinted after the distant mess she'd unintentionally created, knowing that she would be too late. Even if she couldn't help, Katara was confident she should survey her damage. Katara's heart sank; she felt evil and guilty.

"Katara," said a sharp voice. She haulted, immediately poised for attack, savagery overtaking her. She spotted him, a flash of white, and then he was there, hand outstretched, palm up, and the water that rose around her crashed to her feet.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, not even bothering with the pretenses. He gave no further sign of acknowledgement.

"You have chosen," he stated. Katara nodded meekly: no need to explain when he seemed to know already. Katara took comfort in the idea that he had been there, possibly seeing the whole fight, but was angry that he could allow her death.

"Were you here the whole time?" she demanded, letting her hurt out. He didn't answer, which normally Katara respected, but now was utterly infuriating. "Would you have let me _die _if it came to that?"

He turned violently, "It wouldn't have _come_ to that Katara, because you're a good enough fighter to defeat a pathetic incarnate like that!" he strode away without a glance in her direction.

And Katara was torn. There walked the man she may love, leaving her yet again. There was a infintesminal chance he returned the feelings.

She was beginning to hear screaming from the far off village, destroyed by _her_ tidal wave. How could she leave these people?

She would not be able to aid them. She demonstrated her excess power and lack of control over it. She needed to learn restraint, and who better to teach her than Sesshomaru, with a mizuyaiba being forged for her use?

Power, control, and infatuation with a Lord versus facing her crime, taking responsibility for the destruction she caused. The choice seemed all too easy, but Katara still had _some_ good left in her, so when she ran towards the village to help, she knew it was right.

The moment Katara made her decision she ran like hell, but he landed in front of her immediatly, shaking his head.

"I have to help them!" she protested, "I can't just leave them dead! Demons or not, I unrightfully ended their lives, I have to take the blame for it!" she cried, practically toppling over him to hurry.

"The demonsare dead by now," he replied coldly.

"I don't understand, you're a demon too! Why would you want to kill others of your kind?" he did not respond, and realization hit her, "Because you're _above _them? Because you're more _powerful_? That's no reason to mercilessly kill!" he sighed.

"I had _you_ kill them because they reeked of Naraku's scent, and he will investigate if so many of his demons are slaughtered." He reasoned.

"So you're sacrificing the people they possessed? That's not fair either!" she was working up a good fit by this point, "your intentions are too crude, even for a _demon_."

Again, he was soundless. Sesshomaru really did hate a good chat about demon slaying. Katara huffed, and this time was unhindered as she dashed away from him.

Minutes later, she reached the village, but saw nothing unusual. She walked in cautiously, and noticed the roofs of the houses were slightly caved in, the grass under her feet sloshed as she paced through. Finally, she saw a person…standing?

Katara had prepared herself for many horrific displays, but seeing two people staring at each other, apparently dazed, was not what she expected.

As she approached, more people came into view, all of which stood unharmed, but out of place. Katara was extremely confused.

"Excuse me," she said to the nearest woman, "what happened here?"

The woman looked at her blankly, then shrugged.

"Last I remember, I was feeding my baby in the house. Now I'm out here, and so is everyone else. You tell me."

Katara went from person to person, all of whom were friendly enough, but had no more information than the first woman. Finally satisfied that minimal damage had been done, Katara turned away. Clearly nothing was to be obtained by sticking around. She'd offered to help them repair their homes, but was steadily declined. All the villagers were horrified at the idea of a woman doing physical labor unless it was "to satisfy men" as one charming fellow bluntly put it.

As soon as she reached the outskirts of the village he was there, and this time she did not fight as he pulled her away. She knew he would be there and didn't have the energy to complain.

"What happened to them?" she asked warily as they walked in silence.

"Your water move was not intended to kill. Water is healing," he said as she nodded, "It healed what humans would call the _evil_ in their hearts and destroyed the demons, while the people were left unharmed."

"And what of Naiko?"

"The filthy incarnate?" Sesshomaru made a sound between laughter and disgust, "He's a form of Naraku, and was diminished."*

"Either way, I got rid of him! And still did what you requested, _without _inflicting death! Right?" she asked eagerly, glancing up to see his reaction. He nodded.

"Which shows you have control." He added. Katara beamed at this, then grinned wider with the prospect of her sword, which would control her power even more, so she could actually pull back the water next time.

"Say, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked a while later, "Where are we going?"

Per usual, he did not respond, but a while later he picked her up, and flew Katara to Totosai's volcano. As soon as they landed, Katara's excitement faltered. Sesshomaru's deadly expression stopped her cold, and worry seized her.

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

He was eerily immoble for a moment, tension built in his stiff shoulders.

"Totosai's been attacked, and your mizuyaiba is nowhere to be found."

WWWWWWWWWWW

* Sesshomaru was watching the fight from a distance, with his demon eyesight he could easily see the spider on naiko's back, and therefore know he's a part of naraku. He wouldn't mention this to katara b/c it honestly wouldn't make a difference to her. Just thought I should point this out. Sesshy is smart 3

I hope everyone's okay with how I had Katara take care of the village…I found a lot of kinks in my writing I wrapped up in this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more, but katomaru is probably 5/8 of the way through right now? Maybe more?

I've noticed that one of the hard things about writing this fanfic is keeping sesshomaru's speaking lines to a minimal. In the anime he hardly ever says ANYTHING, normally jakken speaks for him, but unfortunatly jakken isn't in half the scenes- katomaru needs their time alone! The whole thing katara just said about killing naiko but doing what sess requested was originally sesh's line, but I switched it to her because:

Katara is blabbermouth, and that's why she's annoying.

Sesshy is silent and brooding, and that's why we love him 3

REVIEW!


	12. Ch12 Mutual Desire

This is a special chapter since today is aug 4, and 1 year ago was the day I first published Katomaru!

WWWWWW

Totosai was attacked- the air around the volcano apparently had traces of Naraku. Katara was too busy coughing up ash to notice the stentch. How the heck did the blacksmith live there on a day-to-day basis?

After their visit at Totosai's dwelling, Sesshomaru flew her back to find Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Un. Katara couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in the way Jakken and Rin's eyes glimmered; they were so happy to see their lord.

The group continued westward toward where Naraku's scent led. Katara became increasingly concerened about what they would do when they found him. She doubted that anyone could survive against Sesshomaru, but Katara also wondered what she and Rin would do, seeing as they were only human girls travelling with the demon men. She cringed at how controversial that sounded. But Lord Sesshoamru wasn't like that.

But what if he was? What if Lord Sesshomaru occasionally _looked_ at her? Did he ever watch her from where he rested at night, or perhaps when she was distracted when they journyed hours on end? No, Katara was quite certain Sesshomaru was too busy wrapped up in his own demonic thoughts to spare a glance in her direction for even a few moments.

_Oh, shut up! You're being so petty. Lord Sesshomaru probably has a ton to figure out, and I don't even know the half of it! _Katara silently scolded herself, and shook her head, sighing in furstration at the desires which plagued her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Be careful!" Jakken squeaked. He was jumping up and down, waving his staff wildly; Katara nearly rolled her eyes until she saw what was up ahead. A barrier of demons, blocking their access to the wood beyond. No doubt Naraku was beyond the barrier.

"Katara," Sesshomaru said sharply. She looked over. "Take care of those demons, I'm going on ahead." Katara merely nodded. Before the incident with Naiko she would have felt abandoned, but now she knew her place: they were a team and this was her duty. Lord Sesshomaru had enough confidence in her to handle herself. Katara's heart swelled with happiness, her fingers tingled as she prepared to knock out these demons.

Sesshomaru flew above, killing most of the flying creatures with his sword. Jakken began dispatching the nearest monsters with his staff, and Rin cowered behind Ah-Un. Katara hurried to help, not wanting to cost the girl any more fear.

She opened her small canteen of water, realizing with horror she had little to spare. Katara swerved around, barely dodging a demon who swooped in on her. Katara gathered from her spin that there were no lakes nearby. Luckily, her physical strength had vastly improved, she supposed she'd fight the old-fashioned way: give them a good one-two.

Katara leapt over to the big demon with huge teeth and larger claws. She didn't back down, and swung a hard kick into his side. The demon cackled, and lunged forward. Katara almost screamed, swatting her arms pathetically to keep him back. The side of her arm made contact, and a disgusting ooze spread down to her shoulder. She rubbed it off, but it was sticky, and suddenly Katara was confound in the goo with no escape. Her hands were bound! She couldn't waterbend her way out of this one. Where was Lord Sesshoamru!

But it wasn't he who rescued her, but rather a purple-clad monk, proudly shreiking "Take that you demon!" and suddenly the attacker was gone, and Katara's caccon unwraveled. She stepped forward to thank Monk Miroku, only to be intruded upon once more by several more faceless demons. Miroku hit them with his own staff, and pulled her along to stand by Kagome, who was shooting furiously.

Katara cowered, in part from humiliation, but also because she had been scared, and dissapointed that Sesshoamru had once again _not _been her savior.

"Are you alright?" gasped Kagome in between arrows.

Katara nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

At that point Inuyasha leapt forward, apparently unable to contain himself from destroying the monsters. He swiped his sword, a great power expanded, and all were vanquished. Now _those _were the powers Katara wanted!

"If you want a bit of advice," said Sango, stepping forward from the demon she had just slashed with her sword, "Punching isn't going to do much. Most of these creatures are made from substances that deteriorate or harm the human flesh. You should try getting a staff or a knife to aim with." She smiled kindly, then turned back to Inuyasha, who was sniffing around anxiously.

"Naraku's close by, I can smell 'em. From the looks of it Sesshomaru is here too," Inuyasha hardly spared a glance to Katara, displaying the lack of improvement in his manners.

"Then we better follow him!" agreed Sango, leaping onto her giant cat's back. Katara hesitated, unsure of how to follow (Jakken, Rin and Ah-Un had disapeared), when she felt someone stroking her bottom.

"Come on, Miroku! Quit fooling around!" cried Kagome as she jumped on Inuyasha's back. Sango turned around and shot daggers, which Katara immitated. Miroku immediately stepped away.

"Hey, Katara! You want a lift?" Sango asked, skillfully avoiding a hopping Miroku, who desperatley did not want to run, but was reduced to when Katara hesitantly climbed on. Everyone picked up the pace, and rushed toward the impending fight with Naraku.

After a while of running, Katara became worried again. Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Un had simply vanished, and she'd been too busy being strangled to know where they'd landed.

And, of course, Katara couldn't help but wonder about Sesshomaru's fate. Was he battling Naraku right now, or where there more demons on ahead? Was he winning or hurt? Was she too obsessed with him? Well, at least the answer to that was clear.

Finally there was a change of scenery.

"Damn! A barrier!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it!" Inuyasha pulled out his obnoxiously obtuse sword, and swung it around dramatically, to no avail. Even as the barrier parted, it immediately pulled back together again, and Inuyasha cursed.

Miroku flung himself forward, slapped a paper on the barrier, and said a prayer. Nothing happened. Miroku swore, which presented a funny image of the impious clergyman he was.

Katara was utterly bewildered, but also distracted as Kagome shot a few arrows, Sango flung a gigantic boomerang-type device at the strange wall, but there was even less of an effect.

Everyone was piqued but relentless. Katara wondered if she should try to help. But then, what could she do? She couldn't even fight off a lowly demon, how could she break down a barrier that repelled _Inuyasha_?

"Let me give it a shot!" she found herself saying. Whoa, hold on there! Maybe she should have thought this through; this was a gaurentee for Katara to embarress herself in front of Inuyasha and his team.

Everyone looked over at her. Miroku shrugged, and Kagome nodded encouragingly.

Katara tried to look confident as she slunk over to stand by Inuyasha. He didn't step back, but he didn't really prevent her either.

Now that Katara was standing in front of the wall, she had _no _idea how to deal with it.

Well, hold on now. She may have been useless with that demon, but that was without waterbending! Now the situation was less dangerous, and she could afford to request water.

"Anyone see water nearby?" Katara asked.

"I thought I saw a lake over there," Sango replied, motioning in back of her.

"If I'm going to make progress, then I need some water," Katara explained, looking at Inuyasha pleadingly.

"What, do you expect me to be your servent? You think I'm going to get the water _for _you? Forget it, you're just an annoying human!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inu-yashaaaa," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha gulped audibly.

"Uh-uh. No way, kagome. We don't have time to find water so she can preform a useless manuver to break the barrier. My tetsaiga would be more helpful," he grinned, and pulled the sword out once more; Katara stumbled back.

"Sit boy!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha was flung onto the ground, his sword flying out of his grasp.

"Cool trick!" Katara commented appreciatively.

Kagome beamed.

"Not so cool. Everyone, look!" Miroku yelled.

Katara looked up, but didn't know what the big deal was. Lord Sesshomaru had appeared, holding Inuyasha's sword in his hand. Besides the usual butterflies, Katara was bemused as to why Miroku was so upset.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly in greeting.

"Give me back my sword, Sesshomaru! Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru ignored him, and turned toward the barrier, took a swing, and made a thundering crash with the light that shot out of the sword. The wall evaporated, and Sesshomaru stepped through, dropping the sword at his feet,

"I am more suited for the tetsaiga than you, _Inuyasha_," he said scathingly.

Katara heard Inuyasha's cries of protest, but spent no time waiting for their group. She rushed ahead to join Sesshomaru.

"It seems your water has run out," he remarked as they navigated through the thickening trees.

"Yes. I er…don't seem to have very much."

"Katara, how much of the human body is made of water?"

"I…I don't know. Seventy percent?"

"Demons contain more water, and more density to their structure and their blood. Half-demons even more so. Can you imagine all the water running through Naraku?"

Katara shivered, afraid of what he was getting at.

"What are you suggesting, Sesshomaru? That I take the water from humans to fight? Like get them to sweat it out? How would I even do that!" she protested, overwhelmed by the difficulty such a task would cause her.

"How do you waterbend? Reach to the water, manipulate it."

Katara looked down doubtfully. What would that do to the people she tried it on? But those were her enemies, so it would be okay, right?

"Maybe I'll try it…if the chance comes."

"Try it now."

"What? On who! You?" Katara half-laughed, but she felt dread as Sesshomaru nodded. "No way! I wouldn't do that."

"You have no other way of fighting, this is the way you can be my companion and not a burden without water."

With those words, Katara felt a burn fire her up, and she clasped her shaking hands, ready to try some waterbending. Her trembling fingers called the water to her, she focused in on Sesshoamru, imagining the water buried within him, beckoning it to her command.

There it was! The water responded, and she moved it to her right. All of the sudden, Sesshomaru crashed the same way, unable to fight it.

Katara tried to release the grip, but couldn't remember, and in her blind panick, threw Sesshomaru around, although he stayed silent, Katara began shreiking as her stomach clenched, she was sick and petrified and…

And crushed.

Jakken had come bounding out of no where, and he toppled over her, somehow releasing the connection she had with Sesshomaru's…blood, or intestines or whatever.

"Don't hurt my Lord!" Jakken thrust his staff over her, and smashed it down on her stomach, developing an immense pain making Katara screech harder.

Sesshomaru was there, and he picked a shocked, but smug Jakken off of her. Jakken raced off, cowering in the distance. Sesshomaru leaned down and his eyes radiated concern. Their yellow swirled in her vision, showing her all she could hope for.

Katara made a strange decision at that point. She probably wasn't going to last much longer in this world, and she could always pass off her behavior as temporary insanity if she did. Or maybe she_ was_ senile.

Katara sat up slowly, so their faces alligned. She stared into his face, and he returned the look. Katara straightened herself out, then made her choice. She scooched forward, and Sesshomaru mimcked her, which was a surprise in and of itself.

The leaned forward, and their lips brushed.

Katara threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and he pressed his lips hard against hers, all the while Katara's heart flipped and tumbled in her delirious need to physically love him.

He shoved her mouth open with his hard, cool lips, and their tounges touched as they kissed.

Things were really getting intense until there was a loud crash.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing over there?" Inuyasha appeared from behind a bush, followed closely by the rest of his group.

Sesshomaru stood, and glanced at them loftily, then helped Katara up.

Everyone watched, Jakken squealing in surprise as Sesshomaru strode off, motioning for Katara to follow…

WWWWWW

OKAY! What do you guys think? Too OOC? Or is it alright? Ehh idk I wanted it to be mushy since it's been technically ONE YEAR since katomaru came to be

3 3

alright, everyone REVIEW! Im having a strange life right now and I need to get back into my writing, inspire me to do so please!


End file.
